


Let's Make a Deal

by Jcapasso916



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcapasso916/pseuds/Jcapasso916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabriel: Gabriel wants Sam, but there's only one thing he has to bargain with that Sam would want. His assistance in the apocalypse. Set after Changing Channels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make a Deal

Gabriel left the warehouse as soon as it was empty and went back to his luxurious apartment. Those hunters had to be the most annoying self-righteous dicks on the planet, he thought as punched through a wall. It’s not like he hadn’t tried to stop this. He tried to get Sam to let go of Dean before he popped Lucifer’s box, but they didn’t listen, made a huge mess, and now expected him to help them clean it up. Well that wasn’t going to happen. Sure he didn’t want the world to end. He liked it here, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to go up against his brothers. That would be suicide. 

 

It was a few days later before he decided he was going to go and get some payback on the dumbass brothers. He followed the tracking device he put in their car and popped into what he was sure was their motel room, completely invisible of course, just in time to see Sam coming out of the bathroom after his shower with a towel wrapped around his waist still dripping wet, and he was very glad he was silent as well as invisible because he couldn’t help the gasp that escaped. 

He had been attracted to Sam from the moment he met him, but put it out of his mind after the whole mystery spot debacle, and wouldn’t have dared touching him after Lucifer was released. Messing with a brother’s vessel was a surefire way to piss a brother off after all, but he felt his resolve wavering at the current sight he was seeing. He snapped himself back to his apartment to clear his head, whatever trick he was going to play on the brothers forgotten. 

 

Back in his apartment, Gabriel paced, annoyed at his own weakness. He had tried snapping up a duplicate of the younger Winchester back when he had first realized his attraction and wanted to do something about it. It just wasn’t the same and just made everything so much worse, so he didn’t even bother trying this time. He found himself pondering how to get Sam into his bed, but he could only think of one thing he could offer that the young hunter would accept. Could he do that though? Oh he had no qualms about blackmailing someone into sex. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time, but going against his brothers to stop the apocalypse? Did he really want Sam that badly? The sight of Sam wrapped in nothing but a towel, still dripping from his shower popped into his head and the twitch of Gabriel’s groin told him that, yes. He did want Sam that badly. That didn’t mean that he was going to jump in all suicidal he decided as he snapped himself back to their motel room. 

 

Thankfully Gabriel found Sam alone in the room, and somewhat less thankfully he was now fully dressed. He didn’t really want to pitch his deal with Dean in the room so decided to look on the bright side. He snapped his fingers again and he and Sam were transported to his own version of Let’s Make a Deal, with himself as the host, and duplicates of him all as members of the audience. 

Sam stood on the stage with a dumbfounded look on his face, before it turned to a scowl as he noticed who the host was. Gabriel was taking a bow before the audience of Gabriel’s and then he turned to Sam. “Sam Winchester. You currently have an apocalypse bearing down on you and all you have to fight with are two humans and one rapidly falling angel, but you can win the assistance of your favorite archangel, if you want to,” and the entire audience joined in yelling the next words, “make a deal!”

Sam had a much more even temperament than his brother and so didn’t lose his temper immediately. He took a moment to actually think about it. There was no denying that they could use the trickster archangel’s help, but he was concerned about what he may have to offer in return. He ignored the fact that this wasn’t the way the show was supposed to work. After all, this was Gabriel. He could do whatever he wanted. He did feel the need to set some ground rules though. “I will not kill humans or turn a blind eye while you do,” he said sternly.

Gabriel just raised an eyebrow with a knowing smirk and nodded waiting for more conditions. 

Sam thought about refusing to trade his soul away, but thought better of it. His soul was earmarked for hell anyway. Even if Gabriel could get him out of that, he couldn’t be any worse than hell so he just left it at the one condition. There was nothing else he wouldn’t do to save the world, but he felt the need to clarify just how much help the archangel would provide. “And what kind of assistance would you be offering?”

Gabriel’s smirk got wider. “That, Sam, depends on the prize you choose,” he said pointing to three doors behind him. Here is where the game got interesting. There were three different levels of help that Gabriel would offer, but all with the same cost. There was only one thing he wanted after all. 

Sam really hated this, but didn’t feel he had much choice. He could always bargain conditions once he knew the prize and the price. He couldn’t just turn his back on this opportunity, so he just nodded his acceptance and thought for a moment about which door to choose. He knew Gabriel better than the archangel thought he did and used that knowledge when deciding which door to pick. He quickly eliminated door number two. The middle road was often considered the safe road, and Gabriel surely would have put the smallest prize there, so he only had to decide between door number 1 and door number 3. 

He was very tempted to just do a mental coin flip, but then he thought better of it. Door number 3 would be the obvious choice, and Gabriel being a trickster surely would have thought of that and expected Sam to notice that too and avoid that door as being too obvious. Sam smirked and walked over to door number three and then opened it as the words grand prize flashed overhead in neon lights. Sam was pretty satisfied with himself when he saw the disgruntled look on Gabriel’s face for a moment, before he wiped it off and put a smirk back on his face. 

“Well let’s show him what he’s won!” Gabriel said as he snapped his fingers and a box appeared in front of Sam with openings on two sides, one labeled prize, and the other labeled price. 

Sam opened the prize side first. He would rather know what he was getting before knowing what he had to pay for it, and he read the card to himself before being prompted by Gabriel to read it aloud for the audience. Sam sighed. He might as well play along. “The magnificent archangel Gabriel will assist as much as possible behind the scenes, and will take a public stand if and only if the situation warrants it,” he said grudgingly before asking Gabriel, “Who decides if the situation warrants it?”

“I do, of course,” he said happily.

“Of course you do,” Sam muttered. Really though it was a very good offer. He didn’t know how willing he would be to stand publicly against his brother either, and he could surely help a lot without having to go public. Sam steeled his nerves to open the price side of the box. Now he would know what this help would cost him. He pulled out the card and his eyes got wide as he read it. “Are you fucking kidding me Gabriel?!” 

Gabriel’s smirk just increased in intensity as his eyes sparkled with mirth. You couldn’t buy this kind of amusement. “You have to read it aloud.” 

The hunter leveled a heated glare at the archangel and only complied because the audience consisted of copies of Gabriel anyway and so already knew what it said. “Sam Winchester will be Gabriel’s sex slave for the foreseeable future,” he nearly spat the words. 

“That’s the deal Samsquatch. Take it or leave it.” He was enjoying watching the dilemma play itself out across the hunter’s face. 

“You’re blackmailing me into sex,” Sam said accusingly. “What’s wrong Gabriel? Can’t find any willing partners?” Gabriel didn’t rise to the bait though, that damnable smirk resolutely lodged on the archangel’s face. Sam just sighed heavily. All in all it wasn’t that high of a price to pay to save the world. He certainly wasn’t a prude, he just preferred to choose his own partners; female partners, but hey he had slept with a demon. An archangel was a step up at least, and he was rather attractive for a man. Sam had always been curious about what it would be like with a man, but he really didn’t like his mental image of being kept on a leash by Gabriel though. He would agree, but with some conditions of his own. “I get to live my life as it always is outside of this deal. You come get me or whatever when it’s time for my end of the bargain, and only when I’m actually free. No pulling me out in the middle of crucial points of a hunt, and protecting me, Dean, and Cas is part of your assistance. And only until the apocalypse is over.” 

Gabriel just nodded and said, “Agreed,” as he snapped his fingers and they appeared in a luxurious hotel room. 

 

Sam gulped loudly as Gabriel stalked towards him making him feel oddly like prey. “What? now?” Sam asked nervously. He had foolishly thought that he would have some time to get used to the idea, before being faced with the reality of it. 

Gabriel wasn’t going to waste any time in claiming his prize and his only response to the hunter’s question was to snap his fingers removing all clothing from both of them, and pulled the tall hunter into a searing kiss, while backing them up to the bed. He waited until Sam got over his shock and began tentatively responding to the kiss before he took things any farther though. He may not be a nice or moral being, but he wasn’t heartless.

Sam was beyond nervous about this. It was one thing to think about it and even agree to it, but now that it was happening, it was a whole different story. He forced himself to relax and reminded himself that he was saving the world, and started kissing Gabriel back. It was weird to be kissing another guy, but he had to admit that Gabriel was pretty good at it. He even found his body responding to the tongue exploring his mouth and the hand tangled in his hair. 

Once the hunter started kissing him back earnestly Gabriel stepped forward closing the remaining distance between them and was pleasantly surprised to find Sam half hard already. He was glad on some level, that Sam would enjoy himself too. It would make it easier on what little conscience he had remaining. He pressed his hips forward a little more forcefully grinding his achingly hard cock against Sam’s drawing a low moan from the archangel.

When Gabriel moaned in Sam’s mouth it went straight to Sam’s cock, and his semi-hardon, became fully erect and he couldn’t help but grind himself against the angel in response. He suddenly found himself laying on his back on the bed with Gabriel on top of him. He wasn’t even sure if Gabriel had mojo’d him there or not, all he knew was how good it felt as he wrapped his legs around Gabriel’s back to pull him closer and get more friction. 

Gabriel removed his mouth from Sam’s and began to suck and nip down Sam’s jawline and neck finally drawing a moan from hunter as his back arched in pleasure. Gabriel smirked as he continued down Sam’s chest and stomach before taking his tongue and running it roughly up the large vein on the underside of Sam’s cock, delighting in the sounds it was drawing from the hunter before taking him in his mouth. Better to distract him from what was coming next. Gabriel was just about out of time for foreplay. He needed to be in Sam and forced himself into control long enough to prepare the hunter. 

Sam felt Gabriel’s finger, slick with lube, prodding at his entrance and his nervousness returned full force and threatened to cross the edge into panic. Gabriel removed his mouth from Sam just enough to murmur, “Shh its okay. Just relax.” The hot breath ghosting over his cockhead sent a new rush of pleasure through him and he forced himself to relax. He had to do this. The fate of the world depended on it. Gabriel took him back in his mouth taking his entire length and swallowed around him as his finger entered and immediately brushed Sam’s prostate drawing a keening moan from the hunter. 

Gabriel hummed in approval knowing that Sam would feel that and appreciated the noises the hunter was once again making. He began stroking his finger in and out in a quick rhythm, making sure to hit the pleasure spot every few strokes, and when Sam was loose enough he added a second finger and began scissoring him open, making sure to keep his attention on Sam’s cock in his mouth as a distraction. By the time the third finger was added, Gabriel was leaking precome and aching from holding back. Sam would just have to be ready enough. 

Sam felt Gabriel’s cock slicked with lube against his entrance and he started pushing in. Sam felt the pleasurable burn, but once Gabriel was in about halfway, he felt like he couldn’t take anymore. “Wait, Gabriel, please.”

Gabriel groaned, but stopped, breathing heavily trying to hold onto the last of his control. “You’re killing me here Sam,” he croaked out.

“I know. Sorry. Just give me a sec,” Sam said apologetically. He’d been in Gabriel’s position before and didn’t envy the archangel, but marveled at his control. 

After about three seconds Gabriel was sorely close to losing control, “Sammy,” he whimpered. 

“Yeah sorry. Go ahead,” Sam said willing himself to relax as much as possible. 

Gabriel had no more control left to go slow and just rammed himself the rest of the way in, leaning down for hard kiss to force himself to take at least a couple seconds to let Sam get used to the feeling. When Sam started moving around him he gasped out a moan and began moving himself. He really wasn’t going to be able to hold on for long, he thought as angled his thrusts to hit Sam’s prostate every time. He took Sam’s leaking cock in his hand and began pumping in time with his thrusts. When Sam came with Gabriel’s name on his lips, the archangel fell over the edge as well. It had been far too long since he had heard his true name in such a fashion and it caught him off guard. Once they were both spent he stilled over the hunter, both of them catching their breath, before Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers. 

Sam suddenly found himself in his own bed in the motel room, fully clothed, and quite disoriented, while Gabriel, back in the hotel room he had snapped up threw himself onto his back on his bed and sighed in contentment. That was certainly fun, he thought. And worth it. He absently wondered if Sam would tell Dean about their deal. He would wait until tomorrow to go to them with his first piece of help. He had sent Sam back to the same time he had abducted him that morning so that would give Sam an entire day and night to decide what, if anything, to tell his brother. 

 

Sam looked around the room and his eyes settled on the clock, realizing that Gabriel must have sent him back to the same time he left. Dean had just left to go get breakfast so he had a little while to wrap his head around things before his brother got back. He couldn’t believe how much he enjoyed that. He finally allowed himself to consider the fact that he just may be bi-sexual, and god was Gabriel good. He hated being blackmailed into it, but couldn’t deny that he was maybe looking forward to the next time Gabriel called on him to uphold his end of the bargain. He wasn’t too worried about Gabriel upholding his. For all the trickster’s faults, he was always honest at least. 

By the time Dean returned, he realized that he would have to tell his brother about the deal. Not only had he sworn never to keep secrets again after the whole Ruby debacle, but he would need some explanation for Gabriel suddenly helping them. “So…um…I had a visitor while you were gone,” Sam began hesitantly. “It was…um…Gabriel.”

“What did the archdouche want?” Dean said annoyed that he wouldn’t leave them alone. 

“He agreed to help us.” Dean looked at him disbelievingly. “Just behind the scenes mostly, but if the situation calls for it, he will stand with us publicly.”

“So he just decided to jump in out of the kindness of his heart?” Dean asked suspiciously, wondering what his brother would have said or offered the archangel to get involved in a fight he had spent thousands of years running away from. 

“Well, there is something he wanted from me in return,” Sam said blushing a bright red. 

Dean motioned for Sam to continue. He was determined not to get angry at Sam until he knew what Sam had traded away. However, when Sam said the word ‘sex’ Dean simultaneously inhaled half the food in his mouth while spitting out the other half. He hadn’t thought his brother could get any more red, but he was wrong as he sputtered and choked. “Are you shitting me?”

“Funny. That’s just what I said when he suggested it.” Sam said ironically. 

“So what, you go sleep with him and then he helps us stop the apocalypse?” Dean said, not liking the idea that the asshole was taking advantage of his little brother, but if Sam was agreeable he had no reason to object. 

“Essentially yes. I made him agree that hunting comes first so he won’t be snatching me out of the middle of a fight or research or anything for it though.”

“Wait, so it’s an ongoing thing? Not just once and done?” And Dean so did not want to be having this conversation, but he needed to know what was going on with his brother. Sam nodded and Dean groaned putting his head on the table. “Ok we are so getting separate rooms from now on.”

“No need. He’ll just take me somewhere else.” They were both mercifully dancing around any details. 

Dean just gave a tight nod signaling the end to that conversation. He wasn’t sure how he felt about things. As much as he hated to admit it, it really was a small price to pay to stop the apocalypse. He didn’t know if he could do it if the situations were reversed though. He would keep an eye on Sam though and step in if it seemed to be getting to him too much. Part of him was still pissed at Sam for starting the apocalypse in the first place though, and felt that it was his duty to do whatever was necessary to end it. He ruthlessly smothered that part of him down, just like he always did, and resolved to ignore it. He would certainly be having a conversation with Gabriel about it when the archangel next showed his face though. 

 

Turned out Dean only had to wait until the next day. Gabriel appeared in the room after they had finished breakfast, and just leaned casually against the wall with his arms crossed waiting for them to notice him. Dean was the first to look up and jumped yelling, “Gabriel!” Which caused Sam to whip he head around and upon meeting the archangel’s eyes he blushed and looked down. Gabriel was very amused at the young hunter’s embarrassment and didn’t even try to disguise it. 

Dean looked at his brother, then back at the angel. “Sam go out to the car and give us a minute,” Dean said in a very controlled voice. Sam looked like he was going to protest, but Dean gave him a look that brooked no argument so he left, still not looking at Gabriel. Once the door was closed behind Sam, Dean rounded on the archangel. “I do not like you taking advantage of my little brother. Using his guilt against him and forcing him into sex. It’s just wrong.”

Gabriel just smirked back at him. “Sam chose to make the deal. It was his decision. I didn’t force him into anything. In fact he seemed to quite enjoy it,” he finished with a satisfied look. Dean sputtered for a moment and Gabriel just enjoyed the reaction. 

“That doesn’t change the fact that you used his guilt to take advantage of him to make that deal in the first place,” Dean said after he collected himself. Dean had always suspected that his brother had bi-sexual tendencies so he wasn’t really surprised. 

Gabriel pushed himself off from the wall and walked up to Dean. “I never once accused him of anything when convincing him to make the deal, and I can’t be held responsible for any residual guilt he is feeling. I am not a nice person Dean Winchester, and I never claimed to be. I wanted something, and I offered a fair deal to get it, and you don’t get a say in it.”

Dean would never admit that he was intimidated by the archangel’s anger, and knowing the power that Gabriel held at his fingertips, Dean would have been stupid not to be intimidated, but he didn’t show it. “Just know that if you hurt him, I will find a way to kill you.”

Gabriel just laughed, “Good luck with that Deano. Now call your brother back in. We need to discuss how to get you two out of this mess. And get Cassie over here too.”

Dean didn’t want the conversation to be over, but didn’t know what else to say so he did as Gabriel asked and once they were all four present, Gabriel began to speak. “Ok so killing Lucifer is a fool’s errand, but we can lock him away again.” 

“Why can’t we kill him? I mean he’s an archangel, you’re an archangel. Michael is planning to kill him so why can’t you?” Dean asked. 

“I’m a lover not a fighter,” Gabriel quipped and winked at Sam, who again looked away blushing. “But even if I was willing to fight and kill my brother, it would be suicide. I can’t draw as much power from heaven as I used to since I’ve been gone so long, and while I do have a bit of a boost from my Loki persona, it’s nowhere near what Michael has with all the might of heaven behind him, or what Lucifer has with hell backing him up. Besides that, they are both much better fighters than me anyway,” Gabriel said with a shrug, not caring what they thought of his brothers being stronger than him. 

“Then we all go at him. Maybe you’re not as strong or as skilled as him, but if he has to fight four on one that could give us enough of an advantage,” Sam suggested.

Gabriel just snorted. “Right and get all of us killed. Look Sammy. All he would have to do is let a hint of his true form show and it would kill you both, and probably Cassie too since he is so close to being human at this point, and then we are right back to the original problem. I’m not strong enough.”

The others grudgingly accepted that explanation, but Dean had another idea. “What about the colt?” 

“You mean the gun that kills anything?” Gabriel asked with a lopsided smirk, “Yeah doesn’t kill anything, just most things. Archangels are out of its league.”

Cas made his first foray into the conversation. “How can we lock him away again brother?”

Gabriel looked to Cas and clapped his hands, “I’m glad you asked little brother. We get the keys to the cage and shove him back in.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “A little more information please Gabriel?” 

“The rings of the four horsemen will open the cage. We get all the rings, open the cage, and push Luci into it. Then we destroy the rings and the cage can never be opened again unless Father somehow returns and decides to let him out.” 

“Can’t they just break the seals again to get him out again?” Dean asked wondering how that could be a permanent solution.

“The last seal was the death of the first demon. There was only one first demon. She’s dead, so they can break as many other seals as they want. He won’t be going anywhere.”

“How do you propose we get him back into the cage once it is opened?” Cas asked.

“I haven’t figured that part out yet,” Gabriel shrugged confidently. “Let’s just take it one step at a time. I know you got War’s ring, so we just need the other three.”

“Great, so where are they?” Dean asked

“I wish I knew Deano. Horsemen are immune to angelic and demonic powers. That’s why they are still alive. You boys will have to handle that. I’ll snoop around and see if I can find any leads, but I can’t do any more than you can against them.” 

“But you’ll back us up when we find them right?” Sam asked daring the archangel to say no. 

“Since war is already out of the picture then yes. I wouldn’t go anywhere near war. If he influenced me with his powers it would be a disaster. The rest won’t be fun, but they will be doable.” Sam and Dean thought back to what War had incited those townspeople and other hunters to do and completely agreed that they wouldn’t want the kind of powers the archangel held to be influenced by war. Gabriel stood and clapped his hands. “Well now that our little summit is over, I’ll be stealing Sammy away for a while,” he said as he snapped his fingers and he and Sam disappeared. 

Dean blanched and tried not to think about what his brother would be doing as he turned to Cas and invited him to go with him to a bar. He really needed a drink. 

 

Sam and Gabriel appeared in yet another luxurious bedroom, and Gabriel wasted no time in pulling the hunter into a rough kiss. Gabriel had been gentle with Sam for his first time, but he was determined to get more out of it this time. Once Sam got over his disorientation at the change of scenery, he began kissing the archangel back, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him up against him. Gabriel wound a hand into Sam’s hair as the other hand snapped, removing all of their clothes and then proceeded to run down Sam’s chest, enjoying the hunter’s reaction when he pinched his nipple. Gabriel could feel Sam’s erection rubbing against his own, and was very pleased that Sam’s body was so eager. He pushed the hunter to his knees in front of him, hand still wrapped in Sam’s hair. 

“Gabriel,” Sam said nervously. “I’ve never…” 

“You’ll figure it out,” Gabriel said as he guided the hunter’s mouth to his cock. Just seeing Sam on his knees like this was driving him mad, and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped as Sam took him in his mouth. He was very hesitant at first, but Gabriel made sure that his reactions guided Sam’s movements. “Mmm Sam. Just like that,” he moaned as he put his head back and closed his eyes enjoying the sensations. Sam soon got bolder and deep-throated Gabriel drawing a gasp from the archangel as his hand tightened on Sam’s hair. “Oh yes Sam.” He cried as he came in Sam’s throat, his tight grip not allowing the hunter to pull back forcing him to swallow every drop. 

Once Sam pushed his nerves away and took Gabriel in his mouth, he wasn’t sure if he liked it at first, but the archangel was very responsive, and every sound he made went straight to Sam’s cock and he found himself enjoying it. He had looked up the mechanics involved in deep-throating after Gabriel had done that to him since no one had ever done it before and decided to try it and was very happy with the reaction it got. Once he felt Gabriel coming he tried to pull back, but he wouldn’t let him so he grudgingly swallowed it. It wasn’t so bad, but now Gabriel was done and he was still achingly hard. He hoped that Gabriel would return the favor or something. 

Gabriel using the hand that was still in Sam’s hair drew him to his feet and captured him in another kiss walking them back to the bed before throwing Sam down on it, climbing on top of the hunter for another kiss. He could taste himself in Sam’s mouth and that’s all it took to get him hard again. Bless angelic stamina. He shifted himself to the side and pushed a lubed hand down to begin stretching Sam out while still kissing him. Once Sam was ready he settled himself between the hunter’s legs again and sheathed himself in one quick movement, pausing a moment to let Sam adjust. 

“Gabriel,” Sam gasped moving his hips hoping to get the archangel moving, and it worked. This time it was a much more even rhythm, Gabriel still managing to hit his prostate each time. It seemed that Gabriel was trying to draw it out longer than last time. They kept a good rhythm going for a while, until Gabriel began to speed up and finally reached up and began pumping Sam in time with his thrusts. Sam came crying Gabriel’s name causing Gabriel to come for the second time. 

Gabriel lay on the hunter, completely spent, catching his breath, before he leaned up and gave Sam a hard kiss. “Well that was fun,” he said with a smirk and without waiting for a response snapped his fingers and Sam once again appeared in his own bed in the motel fully clothed, but unlike last time, time had actually passed this time.

 

Sam looked around the room disappointed. He was glad Dean wasn’t there since he still hadn’t completely caught his breath and was probably still pretty flushed. His disappointment stemmed from the fact that he was dumped off as soon as they were finished. He was caught off guard by this though. He was doing a job in return for help. Why would he want to spend more time with Gabriel than he had to? He figured it was just the utility of it that left him insulted, and put it out of his mind. He would do what he needed to do to end the apocalypse, and that was that. 

When Dean returned from the bar, he found Sam at his laptop looking for leads on the other horsemen. He comes up blank, but a few hours later they get a call from another hunter, Martin, which leads them to checking into a mental hospital to hunt a wraith. Before Sam knows what’s happening he’s drugged up and restrained. He blamed the drugs on his next move. He never would have called to Gabriel if he had been in his right mind, but the archangel appeared anyway, and immediately began to laugh. His laughter only increased when Sam pouted at him. 

When Gabriel heard Sam call to him he wondered what kind of mess he would be walking into. He expected demons and monsters and the Winchesters near death, but when he arrived he couldn’t help but laugh, and even more so when Sam pouted at him for laughing. Oh he was so going to enjoy this, but to enjoy it properly, he needed Sam sober so he reached out and touched Sam’s forehead clearing all the drugs out of his system. 

Sam’s head immediately cleared and he looked up at the laughing archangel. “Gabriel? What are you doing here?”

“You called me Samsquatch, and thank you so much for calling me. I am so glad I didn’t get to miss this.”

Sam huffed. “They must have drugged me pretty good if I called you.”

“Yeah why is that anyway? I mean I’m not disputing that you definitely need to be committed. This is a good place for you, but you don’t really seem the type to accept it,” Gabriel asked mirthfully.

“We’re here undercover hunting a wraith. I’m not crazy,” Sam said forcefully.

“Undercover. Sure. Whatever you say Samsquatch,” Gabriel said with a chuckle. 

“If you’re not going to be helpful then just leave,” Sam said getting very annoyed. 

Gabriel just snapped his fingers and went invisible, but there was no way he was going to miss this. When things came to a head as the nurse was about to kill Sam, Gabriel made himself visible again and smited her just as Dean came barreling into the room. When she died the poison she had placed in both Winchesters became dormant and they both snapped back to themselves. Gabriel just began a slow clap and said, “Thank you both so much for the entertainment. I might have to tag along more often if this is how your cases normally go.”

“Oh bite me Gabriel,” Dean snapped at him. 

“Maybe later big boy,” Gabriel quipped back with a wink. 

Sam ignored that unpleasant feeling stirring in his gut at that. He had considered thanking Gabriel for the rescue, but he certainly wasn’t going to reward his mocking. “Let’s just get out of here,” he said wearily. Gabriel was kind enough to snap his fingers and Sam and Dean were standing next to the impala and Gabriel was nowhere to be seen. Sam wouldn’t admit that he was a bit disappointed, but just got into the car as they drove away. They needed to put as much distance between them and this place as they could. 

 

Once they stopped and got a room for the night, Sam took a shower, but before he could get dressed he found himself in yet another amazing bedroom, with a horny archangel stalking towards him. Gabriel snapped his own clothes away before he even reached Sam and pulled him into a steamy kiss, before pushing Sam to his knees again. Sam was a lot more confident this time and worked Gabriel up into a frenzy pretty quickly, before drawing it out and making the archangel completely incoherent. Gabriel came in Sam’s mouth, and this time Sam didn’t even try to pull away, not that the hand on his head would have let him anyway, and he dutifully swallowed every last drop. 

Gabriel found Sam’s enthusiasm extremely hot, and decided to reward him. He snapped his fingers and they were positioned on the bed again. Gabriel kissed Sam just reveling in the taste of himself in Sam’s mouth for a moment before he began kissing down Sam’s neck and chest stopping to suck and bite at Sam’s nipples, enjoying Sam’s keening beneath him. By the time he reached his prize and took Sam’s length in his mouth it was the hunter’s turn to become incoherent, and when Sam came Gabriel didn’t need any incentive to swallow it all. 

Gabriel moved up to kiss Sam again and Sam could see what a turn-on it was to taste yourself in your partner’s mouth. He moaned into the kiss and could already feel himself hardening again as Gabriel reached down to prepare him. After they were both spent again, Gabriel once again laid on the hunter for a moment catching his breath, and as he reached up his hand to snap, Sam grabbed it. “Can I stay? Just for a little while,” he asked hopefully, while cursing himself for asking. He shouldn’t want to stay damnit. 

Gabriel tilted his head and looked a Sam curiously for a moment before absently shrugging his shoulders and settling himself beside the hunter as Sam’s arm came up and wrapped around his waist pulling the archangel close. Gabriel blinked in surprise and put an arm over the hunter’s stomach for lack of anywhere else to put it. He didn’t understand what was going on. Why would Sam want to stay, and even cuddle with him? It didn’t make sense, nor did the fact that he was enjoying it. Sam was warm and comfortable sure, but he wasn’t the cuddly type. He was still trying to puzzle it out as Sam’s breathing evened out as he fell asleep. Once Sam was asleep, Gabriel snapped his fingers sending Sam back to his room with his brother ensuring that he wouldn’t wake with the movement. He got out of bed and tried to put the disturbing experience out of his mind. 

 

When Sam didn’t come out of the bathroom after his shower, Dean went in looking for him and found his wet towel on the floor. He grimaced as he realized he must have been abducted by Gabriel, and grabbed a bottle of whiskey so he didn’t have to think about what they were doing, and trying to put his worry for Sam out of his mind. It’s not like anyone else would take a naked Sam out of their locked bathroom while he was near the only door in or out. He didn’t breathe easily though until Sam appeared, fast asleep and thankfully fully clothed, in his own bed. 

Sam woke to the smell of coffee and biscuits as Dean got back from his breakfast run. Once they had eaten they headed off to their next case to get rid of a poltergeist. 

 

Sam was highly annoyed. Not only was he stuck in this scrawny teenager’s body, but he was tied up and they were planning to kill Dean using whoever had his body. He started to panic when they began calling the demon and made a call of his own; to Gabriel. Gabriel appeared next to him in the basement, and got a completely confused look on his face. He could see Sam’s soul, but that wasn’t his body, and that really irritated him. “Someone is going to explain to me exactly what is going on here” he rounded on the kids in the room. 

“Are you…are you a demon?” the girl asked nervously. 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the book he noticed they held in their hands. “What do you idiots think you’re doing?” he hissed as he snatched the book from their hands. “No I am not a demon. I am the archangel Gabriel, and Sam Winchester belongs to me.” Gabriel didn’t know why he felt the need to stake his claim, and he completely ignored the snort behind him at that statement. 

The other boy in the room rolled his eyes. “Yeah sure. An angel. Like I’m supposed to believe that.”

Gabriel hated being annoyed. He couldn’t exactly show these kids his real wings, not without burning their eyes out, but he was a master of illusion after all and created a rather realistic illusion of his 3 pairs of golden wings, stretching out through the room, as his eyes lit up with power. “You children shouldn’t be messing with things you don’t understand, now you will put him back into his correct body, and forget all this demon business forever,” he hissed in anger at the teenagers who had both wet themselves by that point. 

The girl was fighting back tears, “We…we…we can’t. Gary has to. He’s in Sam’s body.” 

Gabriel just snapped his fingers and suddenly Dean and Gary were standing next to him, Dean just beginning to figure out that there was something wrong with his brother. He rounded on Sam’s body. “Fix this. Now!” he bellowed still showing his ‘wings’ and glowing eyes. 

“What the hell Gabriel?” Dean asked. “What’s going on?”

At the knowledge of who was standing in front him combined with the menacing and angry appearance, Gary did the only thing he could do. He fainted. Dean caught him and lowered him to the floor calling Sam’s name. 

“You complete moron. Couldn’t you tell that wasn’t your brother? The kid did a body swap. Seriously dark magic.” 

Sam spoke up from behind Gabriel, “Um…Gabriel…You’re still showing your um…” Sam knew they weren’t Gabriel’s real wings because everyone still had their eyes, but he couldn’t exactly say that in front of the other kids who were still conscious. 

“Right. Sorry.” Gabriel said as his enhancements disappeared. He got an evil smirk on his face and snapped his fingers showering the kid in Sam’s body with a few gallons of water pulled directly from the arctic sea. 

Gary startled awake face to face with the man who he could have sworn was the angel Gabriel before he fainted. “You will put Sam Winchester back in his body immediately.” He hissed at the kid. 

Sam put his hand on Gabriel’s arm and pulled him back. “Relax Gabriel. He will,” he turned to Gary and man was it weird seeing his own body from the outside, “Right?” he asked firmly. 

Gary just nodded so fast that Sam was sure he would have whiplash when he was back in his own body. Once everyone was back in the correct bodies, Gabriel just turned to Dean. “You deal with them. Your car is outside,” and then he disappeared from the spot with Sam. 

 

When they reappeared at their destination, Gabriel grabbed Sam in a desperate kiss. Seeing his soul ripped from his body was a very unsettling experience. He didn’t know why he felt that way and he wasn’t going to dwell on it at the moment. All he knew was that he needed this, needed to touch Sam, needed to make sure he was real and unharmed. 

Sam didn’t know what had gotten into Gabriel, but he certainly wasn’t complaining as Gabriel’s hands roamed all over his amazingly still fully clothed body, as his tongue seemed to be trying to memorize every inch of Sam’s mouth. Sam grabbed Gabriel around the waist and pulled him close running his own hands over Gabriel’s back. Sam was surprised when Gabriel began tugging at his jacket to get it off. Since when doesn’t Gabriel just snap them naked? He liked it better this way though and let his jacket fall off of him as he put enough space between them to start undoing the buttons on Gabriel’s shirt. He hadn’t had enough time before now to admire Gabriel’s body and as he pulled the shirt off Gabriel’s shoulders he ran his hands over Gabriel’s toned chest and stomach, only stopping to let Gabriel pull his shirt off, before he plastered himself back against Gabriel and turned the tables and began kissing Gabriel’s neck. 

Gabriel didn’t know why he was doing the slow human way, but he found himself enjoying it more than he thought he would and when Sam’s mouth went to his neck he tilted his head to give Sam better access while humming contentedly. He reached down to undo Sam’s pants, and Sam took the hint to do the same to his. Once they were both naked, he walked them back to the bed and instead of immediately lying Sam down he just sat him down and straddled his lap grinding down rubbing their erections together and realized that he liked this as it gave Sam better access to his neck and chest, and when Sam bit down lightly on one of Gabriel’s nipples while pinching the other Gabriel’s back arched and he threw his hips forward moaning. After a few minutes Sam laid back pulling Gabriel with him so they were lying chest to chest and took Gabriel’s mouth in a slow sensual kiss.

Gabriel didn’t often bottom, but every now and then he found it a nice change of pace, and for some reason felt the urge to do so now, so he pulled Sam with him as he rolled over until Sam was now on top between Gabriel’s legs. 

Sam pulled out of the kiss, “Gabriel? What…” 

Gabriel captured the question with his lips before he pulled back himself and said softly, “Fuck me Sammy.”

Sam was caught by Gabriel’s eyes, their normal whiskey color darkened to a burning amber. Sam didn’t have to be told twice. He had hoped he would get a chance to turn the tables like this and so he reached a hand down and was startled for a moment to suddenly find his fingers lubed, but knew that Gabriel had done that and so just pressed one finger in as Gabriel arched his back pressing himself down on that finger, and damn if that wasn’t the hottest thing that Sam had ever seen. It wasn’t long before Sam had three fingers pumping in and out of the keening archangel. 

“Sam. In me. Now,” Gabriel gasped out. 

Sam wasted no time in removing his fingers and lining himself up with Gabriel’s entrance and began pressing in slowly. Gabriel had other ideas though as he shifted forward, while using his feet on Sam’s ass to pull him forward impaling himself on Sam’s huge dick. Sam’s breath caught. It was so tight and so hot, Sam was seeing stars. He didn’t know how long he would last in this, but he would do his best to give Gabriel as much pleasure as he could get. It took him a few tries to get the angle right, but he knew he hit the right spot when Gabriel cried out in pleasure, and he began pounding furiously into him. When he felt himself losing control, he reached up and pushed Gabriel’s hand away from his cock and took it in his own large hand and began pumping in time with his thrusts. Gabriel came with a shout and as he felt that already tight ass constrict even more around him Sam was lost. He nearly blacked out from the pleasure and was very glad that Gabriel had angelic strength and wasn’t crushed when he collapsed bonelessly on him. 

Gabriel was surprised at how good Sam was at this. He was definitely a quick study that’s for sure. He normally never would have bottomed for a novice. He wasn’t sure why he did this time, but he was glad he did. He ran a hand gently through Sam’s hair as the hunter laid on top of him, and when Sam shifted onto his back next to him, Gabriel wasted no time in curling up next to the hunter before he even realized what he was doing, but once Sam’s arm came up around his waist he no longer cared enough to move. When Sam turned and kissed the top of his head before he drifted off to a sated sleep, Gabriel found himself just enjoying the moment. He still couldn’t figure out why he liked it, but he didn’t really care. He liked it so he would keep it. That’s just the way he was. That decided, he just laid there with Sam for a few hours, running a hand through his hair and up and down his chest, over his arms, all while using his grace to make sure that Sam didn’t wake up to catch him at it. Once Gabriel realized how much time had passed however, he sighed and snapped his fingers sending Sam back to his motel room. 

 

Back in the basement:

“Was he really an…an…an angel?” Gary asked still scared out of his wits.

Hmm seems Gabriel was useful for something after all. Even if it was only terrifying idiotic children away from black magic, so he decided to play it up. “Archangel actually. The archangel Gabriel. And now you’re on the radar of the archangel of justice. How’s that for a fun experience?” Dean said enjoying the fear he could see in their eyes. 

“He said…He said that Sam was his,” the girl said.

“Yeah Gabriel helps us kill all the evil things in the world. Things like demons,” he said seeing the book that Gabriel had left behind recognizing a demonology book when he saw it. 

“Are you going to kill us?” the other boy asked. 

“Well that depends. Are you going to work with demons and black magic anymore?” Dean asked trying to keep a serious face. When all three of them shook their heads profusely, he continued, “Then as far as I’m concerned you’re just a bunch of stupid kids playing with things you don’t understand. So since you’ve learned your lesson I’m going to move on, and just remember. Gabriel will be keeping an eye on you.” Dean of course knew that Gabriel would likely never think of these stupid kids again, but hey. If it helped keep them on the straight and narrow all the better. Dean managed to make it to the car before he burst out laughing. He would bet every one of his fake credit cards that those kids were about to become the most devout Christians the world had ever seen.

 

He wasn’t really surprised that Sam wasn’t in the motel when he got back. It had been less than an hour since they disappeared after all, but really, Dean was exhausted so he went to bed. Sam would be there when he woke up. It’s not like Gabriel was the type for sleepovers. 

That night Anna visited his dreams and asked him to meet her. Cas insisted on going instead and before they even realized what was happening Sam, Dean, and Cas were back in the 70s trying to save their parents’ lives. Sam knew that calling Gabriel in this time would be pointless so he didn’t even bother trying, but he did find a rather anxious archangel waiting for him when they returned a few days later. 

“What the fuck?” Gabriel said as they appeared demanding an explanation. After the filled him in on what happened, Sam asked him how he knew they were gone. “I put a tracker on you after we made our deal. It suddenly went dead.” Gabriel wasn’t going to apologize for it, and he would certainly never admit the terror that he felt when he suddenly couldn’t feel Sam anymore. After all, Sam was just a really good lay to pass the time. No need to get all worried about him or anything. But he could make sure he got his money’s worth so to speak out of this deal. So he once again transported himself and Sam to a nice little hideaway.

 

It wasn’t even a week later before the Winchesters found themselves in hot water again as they tangled with Famine. It wasn’t until they were all so lost in their addictions or in Dean’s case, the gnawing emptiness, that they couldn’t think straight that they found out that it was famine that they were dealing with though so no one thought to call for Gabriel. It wasn’t until Sam was draining the demons of their blood and found his thirst pushed back to the back of his mind that he thought of the archangel. He called desperately to him and as always Gabriel appeared right next to Sam and sucked in a huge breath at the sight. Sam just croaked out one word, “famine.”

Some part of Gabriel’s mind knew that he needed to go after famine, but most of him was too focused on Sam. Sam needed him. He dropped to his knees next to the hunter and pulled him into a passionate desperate kiss, burning all traces of demon blood and the addiction itself out of him in the process. Sam’s mind cleared at that, at least until Famine found something else to hit him with, but he had enough presence of mind to push Gabriel away and say again. “Famine Gabriel. We have to go after famine.” 

Gabriel just whimpered and tried to push towards Sam again but the hunter kept him at arm’s length. Obviously he could have overpowered the hunter, but he was overcome with the need to be what he needed just as much as to be with him. The duality of his need allowed him to pull himself under enough control to nod and stand as he helped Sam to his feet. Pressed one more desperate kiss to his lips and disappear. 

Gabriel reappeared directly next to famine and grabbed the knife that Dean had apparently lost in the struggle and cut off Famine’s entire hand. Screw trying to get a finger. He wasn’t in his right mind enough to be precise. He yelled for Dean to close his eyes as he threw out his hand and wiped out all the demons in the diner, then he healed Dean, checked on Cas and disappeared. 

Dean was surprised to find Sam still at the motel when they got back. When he found out that Sam had drank demon blood he was pissed. Not at Sam, not really anyway, but at Famine. He was glad that Gabriel had removed all the demon blood from his brother. It seemed he owed the annoying archangel another one. 

Sam was confused and a little disheartened when Gabriel didn’t come back. It made him feel pretty good to know that he was the archangel’s biggest addiction, and had hoped to get some truly epic sex out of the deal, but oh well. When Sam realized how disappointed he was, he just chalked it up to Gabriel being good in bed and put it out of his mind. 

 

As soon as the hand was severed, he came back to himself and after healing Dean and making sure that Cas was all right he transported himself back to his apartment. His experience with Famine was very telling, and he didn’t like what it was telling him at all. Sam was with him for the deal. To get his help with the apocalypse and then it would be over. Falling in love was never part of the deal. He would just ignore it and go on like they had been and enjoy it while it lasted. He would give it a few days for Sam to forget about his unseemly display though. 

When he did grab Sam again a few days later it was rough and needy. It had been nearly two weeks, and Gabriel hated waiting that long. This time when it was over and Sam pulled him close and drifted to sleep, Gabriel knew why he enjoyed curling up next to his hunter, and despite knowing that it would make it that much harder when it ended, he let himself enjoy it for a while before he sent Sam back to his motel and his brother. 

It continued like that for a few weeks, He would check in with the brothers every few days, find out what new mess they had gotten themselves into, and then steal Sam away for a few hours. He was particularly annoyed when they encountered Death’s handiwork in Sioux Falls and didn’t call him for help, but there was no reason to expect them to call him for every little problem. 

One morning, not long after he had dropped Sam off, he had taken to spending more and more time with him while he was sleeping at night, not that the hunter knew it of course, he suddenly felt Sam’s death through the tracker he had on the hunter and immediately flew himself to Sam’s side just in time to see Dean get shot as well. 

He roared in fury and pinned the murderous hunters to the wall while he brought Sam and Dean back to life, but left them in a forced sleep. They didn’t need to be awake for this. “What do you think you are doing?” He hissed in anger at the hunters, unknowing let his eyes glow with power. He was way beyond control, they were lucky they weren’t mincemeat really. 

“He started the apocalypse,” one of them said pointing at Sam. “He can’t just get away with that.”

“He did not start the apocalypse you dumbass. The demons and the angels did that, while using those two as pawns in their game. You know what he did to ‘start the apocalypse’ as you say? He killed a damn demon. He just killed the wrong demon in the wrong place at the wrong time and had no idea he was set up. But you know what he did do? He singlehanded got the archangel Gabriel to care enough about this miserable planet to try to save it, and I will tell you right now, if he doesn’t make a complete recovery, I will leave all you little pissants to die the horrible deaths you deserve.” He finished his rant to two speechless and scared shitless hunters. Gabriel knew that there were others out there that thought this way, so he needed at least one of them alive to spread the word. Only his agreement with Sam about not killing humans had them both walking out of there alive. “Now you tell everyone you know that Sam didn’t start this, but he will damn sure be the reason it ends,” He said as he released them from the wall. “Now get out of here before I remember why I’m the archangel of justice and just kill you both anyway.”

They scrambled away like hellhounds were on their tails and Gabriel forcibly reigned in his temper before going to Sam’s bed, running his hand through Sam’s hair, and kissing him on the forehead. He snapped himself away removing the sleeping spell on the brothers as he did. 

They both sat straight up in bed panicked and then confused to realize they were still alive. Sam looked at Dean and asked, “Do you think Gabriel…”

“Nah he would have stuck around to gloat.”

“Then how…”

“The angel Joshua probably. He wanted us to give Cas a message, so he would have had to make sure we were alive to do it,” Dean reasoned. 

“I really don’t want to be the one to tell him that God doesn’t care though,” Sam said wincing. 

 

When they encountered the whore of Babylon, Cas was doubtful that Gabriel could be considered a servant of heaven, but they figured it couldn’t hurt to ask, so Sam called him. When he asked if Gabriel would be able to do the deed though, Gabriel just started laughing. He laughed so hard he was doubled over holding his sides. 

“Me? A servant of heaven? Maybe a million years ago, but now? That’s hilarious,” He said between laughs. 

But Dean had another idea. “The preacher? Would he work?”

Once Gabriel had his laughter under control, he managed to answer. “If he’s righteous and not one of those hypocrites that so many of them are then sure. If we go see him I’ll be able to tell by his soul.” 

“Um…just a heads up, the whore is his daughter so you may need to go all angel on him to convince him,” Sam told him. 

“Sure no problem. I’m almost getting used to it by now with all the crap you two stumble into.”

With Gabriel’s help it was fairly easy to convince the preacher to kill his daughter, and with Gabriel holding her down so that he could do it, it was a good end to a good day. They even managed to save all the townspeople that the girl had been trying to kill. Well except for the guy in the bar, but it could have been a lot worse. 

When Adam was raised from the dead by the angels Gabriel was first on the scene with Castiel not long behind him. They grabbed Adam and took him straight to the Winchesters after Gabriel put sigils on his ribs to hide him from the angels. 

Adam hadn’t quite regained consciousness yet when they appeared next to Sam in Bobby’s house. Gabriel laid him down on the couch and turned to the gobsmacked people in the house. “Why didn’t anyone tell me there was another little Winchester?”

“That’s Adam. Our half-brother. He’s dead though,” Sam said thoroughly perplexed. 

“Yeah not anymore,” Gabriel said with a shrug, just as Adam started waking up. 

“Who are you? Where is Zachariah?” He said immediately. 

Sam took the lead. “I’m Sam, this is Dean. We’re…well we’re your brothers.”

“Yeah I’ve heard of you. I’m not supposed to trust you. You’re fighting against the angels,” Adam said heatedly. 

Gabriel jumped in before things could get out of hand, “Not all the angels kid. Just the bad ones.”

“There are no bad angels. Who are you?”

Gabriel sighed. There were way too many people finding out about him, but what could he do. He had a good idea of why they raised this kid and they could not get their hands on him. “I am Gabriel. The archangel.”

“Prove it,” Adam snapped. Gabriel just shrugged and put up his wing illusion and made his eyes glow. “Zachariah only had two wings,” Adam said suspiciously. 

“That’s because he’s a seraph. Just a regular angel. I’m an archangel. We have six.”

“But I’m supposed to kill the devil. How can that be bad?” Adam asked getting confused and feeling like he was being pulled in all directions. 

“Because when Michael and Lucifer fight it will destroy the world. Most of the angels want that to happen so they are making it happen, but we are working on locking Lucifer away somewhere he will never get out again so they can’t.”

“Then that’s why you wouldn’t say yes to Michael?” he asked Dean, who just nodded. 

Adam got a determined look on his face, “Then neither will I,” then his face fell. “But…” he trailed off. 

Gabriel felt bad for the kid who couldn’t have been more than 18, so he sat down next to him and said gently, “What is it kid?”

“They said they would bring my mother back if I did what they wanted.”

“That’s an easy promise for them to make since they could bring her back just for her to die again when the world goes up in flames. Besides, she is in heaven. She’s happy. Would you really want to take her away from that?” Gabriel asked him.

“I just miss her. I want to see her again,” Adam said refusing to cry in front of his older brothers.

“I’ll tell you what kid. Just keep your head down and stay out of this thing and when it’s all over I’ll see if I can arrange a visit. How’s that?”

Adam looked up at Gabriel hopefully, “You would do that?”

“Sure thing kid. I promised to take care of the Winchesters, and whether you carry the name or not you are half Winchester. I can’t make any promises mind you. It won’t be an easy thing to arrange, but I will try.”

“Thank you,” Adam said softly. 

“Now I’m going to send you to one of my safe-houses. This will probably be the first place the angels think to look for you. You will find all the information you need there, along with identification, credit cards, and so on. No one except me will know where you are until all this is over. That good with you?” Gabriel asked him, hoping he would accept. He would at least be able to keep one Winchester out of trouble. When Adam agreed Gabriel snapped his fingers and Adam reappeared in his safe-house in Australia. Everyone was so focused on the US that they would never look for him there, and they still spoke English there so the kid wouldn’t be too lost. 

By the time Adam disappeared both Winchesters and Bobby were looking at him like he had two heads, then Sam grabbed his arm and started dragging him out of the house. Gabriel was amused by the action and decided to go along with it. They all knew that he wouldn’t be dragged anywhere if he didn’t want to be. 

As soon as they were outside Sam grabbed Gabriel and pressed him against the wall kissing him. After a moment Sam moved his mouth over to Gabriel’s ear and said “You better get us out of here before I take you right here on this porch.”

Gabriel made an attempt at a smirk. He was too turned on to pull it off very well though. He really liked this side of Sam. “Right here on the porch could be fun,” he said with a wink as Sam pressed him tighter against the wall rubbing their cocks together. Gabriel gasped, “On second though I’m not really in the mood to get shot of one of the two hot-heads comes out,” he murmured against Sam’s lips as he snapped his fingers and they ended up in another bedroom, that had one difference from the ones they had been in up until now. There were personal touches everywhere, not that Sam noticed in his haste to undress his lover.

Gabriel decided to just let Sam take control and see where things led. It could be fun, and this was the first time that Sam tried to assert control at all. So Gabriel let Sam pin him against the wall when they arrived, and when Sam gave up on undoing his buttons and just ripped his shirt open Gabriel raised an eyebrow, but just went with it. Once they were both naked, with more clothes ripped than removed, Sam threw Gabriel down on the bed, and climbed on top of him. This was only the second time Gabriel bottomed, but it was even better than the first, and they were both well-sated by the time Sam rolled off of him and pulled Gabriel to his side. 

“So what brought that on?” Gabriel asked breathlessly. “I want to make sure to do it again.”

Sam looked down at him and couldn’t help but brush a lock of hair away from Gabriel’s face. “You only promised to protect me and Dean. You didn’t say anything about Adam.”

Gabriel understood then. Taking it upon himself to protect their younger brother definitely earned him points. “For what it’s worth I consider Bobby under my protection too,” Gabriel offered with a grin. 

Sam’s response was to lean over and kiss him deeply. “Thank you Gabriel.” Sam finally looked around and noticed where they were. Or should he say where they were not, which would be a nondescript, but luxurious bedroom. “Where are we anyway?” Sam asked curiously, noticing all the personal touches around the place. 

Gabriel suddenly felt self-conscious. He had never brought anyone to his home before. “My house. Well the one I live in anyway,” he said shrugging it off like it was no big deal, but Sam knew it was a big deal or he would have been here before. 

“Can I stay?” Sam asked hesitantly.

“You always do,” Gabriel said confused. Sam always stays until after he falls asleep. Why would he ask this time. 

“No I mean really stay. Like until tomorrow.” Sam was suddenly the self-conscious one. He was so sure that Gabriel would just send him back like always. He wanted to see more of Gabriel’s house, but he was too tired right now to get up and explore. 

Gabriel paused for a moment. Could he stay? Gabriel wanted him to, but he was getting way too close; way too attached, and it would ruin him when it ended, but he couldn’t say no. “Sure,” Gabriel finally said softly and was rewarded with another long lazy kiss. Gabriel let out a small contented sound and said, “Go to sleep Sammy,” as he settled down next to the hunter to bask in his warmth for a while. 

It dawned on him a few hours later that Dean would probably worry if Sam wasn’t back by the time he woke up so he smirked and snapped his fingers. 

 

After Gabriel was dragged unceremoniously outside, Bobby turned to Dean. “What was that all about?”

Dean grimaced. “Don’t ask Bobby,” he said as he grabbed a bottle of whiskey. 

Bobby grimaced too once he realized what Dean was getting at, and pulled out a book. They might as well get to work researching on where to find the next horseman. 

A few hours later Bobby looked up at Dean and nearly spat his whiskey out when he laughed. 

“What?” Dean asked.

“Go look in the mirror boy,” Bobby said chuckling. 

The next thing Bobby heard was, “Gabriel!” yelled from the bathroom. Gabriel had left Dean a note written on his forehead. Sam will be back tomorrow –Gabriel. It wouldn’t have even been so bad if it hadn’t been written in pink glittery letters that just did not want to wash out. 

 

When Gabriel noticed Sam starting to wake up he immediately snapped himself to the kitchen and put breakfast on the table. 

Sam woke sleepily and looked around trying to figure out where he was, and then he remembered the previous night. If he had been paying attention he would have noticed that the spot next to him was still warm meaning that Gabriel had just left the bed, but he didn’t notice, and instead felt grateful that Gabriel let him stay. 

After he made his obligatory bathroom stop, he took a few minutes to look around the room. Gabriel had a lot of little touches all over the place. He opened the music box on the dresser and smiled when heard flight of the bumblebee. That was so Gabriel, he thought. He ran his fingers over what looked like a golden egg. He was sure there was a story behind it, and he wondered if he would ever hear it. 

His nose picked up the smell of coffee and so he left the room and followed his nose down the stairs into the kitchen to find Gabriel sitting there drinking what seemed like hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows, and eating a tall stack of chocolate chip pancakes topped with chocolate sauce. “Breakfast?” Gabriel asked as he snapped his fingers and a bowl of oatmeal topped with fresh fruit appeared at the table. He knew what Sam’s favorite breakfast was. 

Gabriel had never felt so exposed as he did having Sam in his home. It was unsettling, but seeing Sam there looking all sleep rumpled wearing nothing but his boxers and his t-shirt, made it worthwhile. Sam just smiled at him and sat down to eat. 

Sam wasn’t sure what to say to Gabriel. He was glad Gabriel let him stay, but he felt rather out of place. He was tempted to greet the archangel with a kiss when he came downstairs, but he had to remind himself that they weren’t in a relationship. It was just sex. He had probably already overstepped his boundaries just by staying and he didn’t want to push it. Sam was caught off guard by the thought that he wanted to push it. He wanted a relationship with annoying archangel. His spoon paused on the way to his mouth as he forgot what he was doing and lost himself in thought. He couldn’t believe he had actually fallen in love with him. How could he let this happen?

Gabriel frowned as Sam stopped mid-bite, and seemed to lose himself in thought. What could the hunter be thinking about? Probably about how intimate this was, sharing breakfast in Gabriel’s home, and how he could extricate himself from the situation with a minimum of fuss, so Gabriel spoke up snapping Sam out of his thoughts. “Once you’re done eating we can head back to Bobby’s and see if they have any new leads on the horsemen.”

Sam gave a nervous smile at Gabriel, “Yeah ok.” Sam resumed eating, but found that part of him was actually dreading completing their mission because it meant that what he had with Gabriel would be over. 

 

Gabriel took Sam back to Bobby’s and after finding out that they had no new clues as to the location of the horsemen, he left to see what he could shake up, and the boys hit the road heading for another case. 

They got washed out in a monsoon and ended up at a very fancy hotel, only to find themselves in the presence of multiple pagan gods out for blood. Sam sent a quick prayer to Gabriel, ‘Hey Gabriel, not sure if now is the time to make a stand or not, but we seem to be surrounded by angry pagan gods and could really use some help.’

Gabriel popped in completely cloaked to get a read on the situation before he popped back outside the doors and strutted in, “Can’t we all just get along?” he asked playfully. 

“Ga..” Dean started to say before Gabriel stole his voice. 

“Loki,” Baldr said distastefully. He didn’t particularly dislike the little god of mischief, but Loki’s past with his current love Kali was enough to make him wish that Loki had never shown up. He knew he would always be second best in Kali’s eyes. 

“I’m guessing we’re all gathered here to talk about the apocalypse, but there is nothing to worry about. It won’t happen,” Gabriel said dismissively. 

“And what do you know about it Loki?” Kali asked suspiciously. 

“These boys and I are working to stop it. We almost have all the pieces of the puzzle and then it will be over.”

Baldr narrowed his eyes at the three of them, and then he got a look of understanding. “The great Loki, falling for a human. How interes…” his words were choked off as Loki waved a hand stealing his voice as well. It wouldn’t last for long. Not on a god, but it was long enough for him to turn to Sam and Dean and say patronizingly, “The adults need to have a little conversation. Check you later,” and snap them to their room. 

He turned back to the room and restored Baldr’s voice and said, “You have no idea what you’re talking about Baldr.”

Baldr just smirked, “I am the god of love, Loki. You can’t lie to me about that. Besides, what else could get you of all beings invested in such a cause.” 

Kali put a hand on Baldr’s arm to stop him from saying anything more. If Loki really was working to stop the apocalypse, then they wanted him on their side, not having one of his legendary tantrums. She motioned for everyone to sit down. 

“What do you need from us Loki?” She asked calmly.

“Well first of all, I need you to release my boys from your blood spell,” Loki said confidently. 

“Consider it done.” 

“The rest we have under control,” he said, but the paused. Maybe the gods could be useful in locating pestilence and death. “Unless…” he said drawing it out. “The other two pieces of the puzzle that we need are in the keeping of the horsemen, Pestilence and Death. If you have any information on where we can find them that would be very helpful.”

All of the gods at the table looked around at each other, but Mercury was the first to speak up. “I don’t have any information, but I will see what I can find and let you know.”

The others nodded in agreement so Loki said, “Much appreciated. I’ll just retrieve my boys and be going now,” but before he could leave he sensed Lucifer approaching. He was trying to place a shield over the hotel to keep everyone from leaving. “Everyone out! Lucifer is here and I can’t block him for long.”

“How can you?” Baldr started to protest, but Loki just yelled “GO!” so they all dispersed and then he snapped his fingers, and he and both Winchesters appeared at Bobby’s. 

“What the hell Gabriel?” Dean exclaimed as he hit the floor. He had been sitting when he was transported after all. 

“Lucifer showed up. I had to get us out of there. Thankfully I had already convinced Kali to release you from her blood spell.”

“Blood spell?” Dean asked.

“You were bound to her. You couldn’t leave her general vicinity. She had you boys on a leash, which is why I didn’t just pop you out of there from the start.”

“I had wondered that,” Dean said. “So what else did we miss?”

“Just that the gods will forward any information on the whereabouts of Pestilence and Death to me.”

Sam pushed what Baldr had said out of his mind long enough to ask the big question, “Did Lucifer see you?”

“No, but I was blocking him from using his powers to cut off the hotel from teleportation. He wouldn’t know it was me per se, but he would know it was another archangel, and there aren’t too many to guess from,” Gabriel said with a despondent look on his face. He may have just declared his allegiance. 

“I’m sorry Gabriel,” Sam said sadly. He knew that Gabriel had wanted to avoid that. 

Gabriel just waved him off, “The situation called,” was all he said. 

Sam sobered at that reminder of their deal, but that wasn’t going to stop him from asking Gabriel what Baldr had meant. “Gabriel can we…”

Gabriel cut him off, “Not now,” he said as he disappeared. 

Gabriel reappeared back in his home. He could tell by Sam’s demeanor that he had certainly heard what Baldr had said and drew the only conclusion he could from it. He really wasn’t in the mood for any more bad news right now. 

 

After Gabriel disappeared Sam let out a sad sigh. Dean turned to him, “Do you think that Baldr guy was right?”

“I don’t know Dean,” Sam said impatiently. 

“Do you want him to be?” Dean asked cautiously.

“Yeah,” Sam said barely audible. 

Dean, realizing that Sam didn’t want to talk about it, and not knowing how he felt about it anyway, just clapped a hand on Sam’s shoulder and walked out to find Bobby. 

Sam didn’t see Gabriel again for a few days. He thought about praying to him, but what could he say? He had come to the conclusion that Baldr was just trying to get a rise out of Gabriel, otherwise why would Gabriel be avoiding him? He certainly wasn’t the type to shy away from something he wanted. 

 

Gabriel popped in on them still at Bobby’s a few days later. “Okay so we got a location on Pestilence and Death and I have a plan to get Luci back in his box.” They all just looked at him uncomprehendingly for a moment. “Well? What are we waiting for? Engraved invitations? Let’s go!”

“You’re serious?” Dean said.

Gabriel just rolled his eyes and Sam and Dean ran to grab their stuff and load up on the weapons they might need. Gabriel looked at Bobby who hadn’t moved. “You coming or not?”

Bobby just glared at the archangel, “What use do you think I would be in this damn chair?” he said heatedly. 

Gabriel just shrugged and reached out and flicked the old hunter in the forehead. “All you had to do was ask old man.”

Bobby looked at him with his mouth open for a moment before he tentatively tried to stand. When it worked he broke out in an uncharacteristic grin and ran about grabbing his own weapons and supplies. When Sam and Dean came back in they stopped and looked at Bobby in shock. “What?” “How?” they said at the same time. 

Gabriel once again rolled his eyes. “All he had to do was ask,” he said again. 

Sam was the first to grin at the archangel. “I don’t know whether to kiss you for healing him or hit you for waiting.” 

Sam’s first clue that something was seriously off was that Gabriel didn’t respond to that comment with any innuendo, but then everyone was ready and Gabriel snapped them off to see Pestilence and it was too late to do anything about it so Sam just frowned at Gabriel’s back as he led them into the retirement home. 

Gabriel couldn’t sense the horsemen of course so he had no idea where in the building he could be, but the gods had pinpointed this as his base of operations. He knew they were right when he took out a dozen demons while searching the place. The whole time, the hunters with him kept getting sicker and sicker, but he was on a mission. Healing them would be pointless anyway as long as Pestilence was still using his power. He may not be able to use his powers against the horseman, but Pestilence was no fighter and he was confident that he could best him, and best him he did and after healing all three of the hunters he stalked out with them on his heels. 

“Why did he even bother bringing us,” Dean grumbled to Bobby. “I didn’t even get to hit anything.” 

In the meantime Sam was trying to keep up with Gabriel and engage him in conversation. Once they were out of the building and the horrible smell of sickness and death, Gabriel stopped causing Sam to nearly crash into his back. “Ok so Death. We can’t take his ring by force. We have to try to talk him into letting us use it.”

“Are you nuts?” Dean exclaimed.

“You expect us to sweet talk Death?” Bobby asked incredulously. 

“Death is actually very reasonable and I’m sure he hates the leash that Luci put on him. We just have to convince him we have a chance and he should be willing to help us.”

“Do you really think that will work?” Sam asked hoping to get Gabriel to at least look at him.

Gabriel did in fact look at Sam. He looked him right in the eye and said firmly, “Yes I think it will.”

Sam smiled and said, “Good enough for me.” 

Gabriel was taken aback at the amount of trust Sam put in him in that moment. He had expected much more of a fight, but the others seemed to deflate at that too. 

They arrived at the pizza place in Chicago where the gods had arranged for them to meet. “Death old buddy. How you doing? That leash looks a little tight.” Gabriel quipped as he sat down at the table. 

Death just looked up at him and sneered. “I was told that you wanted to meet with me Gabriel. I didn’t know you would be bringing guests,” his seer disappeared and he looked curiously up at the hunters. “Please. Sit.” 

Sam looked to Gabriel to see what he should do. Gabriel just nodded at him so Sam sat confidently. Dean and Bobby sat too, but much more hesitantly. 

“So I can only assume that you are here for this,” Death said taking off his ring and placing it on the table in front of him. Deliberately out of reach for the rest of the table. 

Sam knew he was the most diplomatic so decided to take the reins. “We are. We are hoping to trap Lucifer back in the cage and yours is the last ring we need.”

“Yes. I heard of the unfortunate fate of my brothers,” Death said and everyone at the table save Gabriel shifted uncomfortably. Gabriel knew that he hated his brothers, and the rest knew too once Death continued speaking. “Thank you for ridding me of them. For that alone I am inclined to consider your request.” They sighed in relief. Death looked to Sam. “Are you planning to say yes to Lucifer in order to jump into the cage?” Death asked, thinking that would be the most likely plan. 

Gabriel jumped to his feet at that, “Absolutely not!” he yelled. 

Sam had in fact been thinking that, not having heard a better idea. He turned to Gabriel and asked, “Do you have any better ideas?”

Gabriel choked for a moment. How had he not seen this coming? “I have a hundred better ideas Sam. I would rather let Lucifer walk the earth forever than let you do that. It will not happen if I have to throw you into an alternate dimension until it’s all over to be sure, do you understand me Winchester?” Gabriel said nose to nose with the young hunter. 

Sam gasped at that. It seemed he had his answer to the question that Baldur raised and he wasn’t going to get a better chance to do this, so he surged forward that last little bit and pressed his lips to Gabriel’s. He was very aware of his audience however, so did not deepen the kiss. “Only if you promise to talk to me after all this is over.”

Gabriel, shocked that Sam kissed him like that in front of everyone, hell that Sam kissed him at all, just nodded his agreement. 

“As amusing as that was. I need to know what your plan is if I am to give you my ring,” Death chimed in. 

Everyone looked to Gabriel. “The plan is, we fight.”

“But you said…” Sam trailed off. Gabriel had said that fighting was suicide. 

“I know what I said, but I was doing my own research when I wasn’t pulling your butts out of the fire. I found a sigil that will bind Lucifer to his vessel, and prevent him from using anything but the most minimal of his powers. The downside is that it will affect me too, but between the four of us we can be enough of a match for him that we knock him back in the hole.”

“Well if that’s the case why can’t we just kill him and be done with it?” Dean asked. 

“It’s complicated,” Gabriel said and sighed when he saw that they weren’t going to accept that answer. He looked to Death who simply looked amused. No help from that quarter then. “Okay the only thing that can kill Lucifer is my archangel blade, but that works by destroying his grace. With the sigil up, his grace is hidden so the blade can’t destroy it, but even though it’s hidden it will still keep his body healed so nothing else will kill him either. Like I said. Complicated,” he finished with a shrug. 

Sam was the first to process it, “So we bind him and throw him in the hole. Sounds like a plan to me.”

“Well we will have to put the binding on the entire area, hence me being affected. No way will we get close enough to bind him specifically.”

“I like that plan,” Death said handing over his ring. “I expect this back when you are finished Gabriel.”

“Thank you,” Sam said standing and holding out his hand to shake. Gabriel grabbed his hand and snatched it away and Death just laughed and disappeared. 

“What was that about?” Sam asked grudgingly massaging his now sore hand. 

Gabriel, now that the danger was over could see the humor in the situation. “To touch Death is to die Sam. If he had taken your hand you would be dead and I couldn’t bring you back this time.”

“Oh,” Sam said sheepishly before the rest of what Gabriel said kicked in, “Wait. So when the hunters got us in that motel, that was you?”

Gabriel just shrugged it off. “You will be pleased to know that by the time I finished with them they had both wet themselves,” he said with a laugh. “Now. Let’s go get Luci.” 

Gabriel warded the area and assigned Dean to activate the wards when Lucifer arrived. “Why do I have to do it?”

Gabriel just glared at him. “Because Sam is the bait, and I’m not leaving him alone with Lucifer, and, no offense Bobby, but you’re not fast enough to run back over and get in the fight. Plus Bobby is better than you with the Enochian needed to open the cage, so are we going to keep bitching or are we gonna get this over with?”

“Fine,” Dean grumbled as he took his place at the far side of the clearing, bloody hand ready to activate the sigil that would cause a chain reaction to ward the entire area. 

Gabriel stepped toward Sam and reached out a hand to erase the warding on his ribs, but Sam caught his hand before he could touch him. “I gotta erase it Samsquatch or Luci won’t come.”

“I know, just…” Sam leaned down and pulled Gabriel into a slow sweet kiss not caring about the audience this time. “Just in case we don’t make it.” He wanted to say the words, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t risk going into this fight with a broken heart. He needed all his wits about him. If he had known that the archangel next to him was thinking the same thoughts he may have decided otherwise.

Gabriel just sighed and leaned his head against Sam’s chest. He was trying not to say the words, but allowed himself to get his hopes up. It would be good motivation; something to fight for. He looked back up into Sam’s eyes, “Ready Sammy?” he asked softly. At the hunter’s nod Gabriel reached his hand forward and removed the etchings from Sam’s ribs. 

It took less than ten seconds for Lucifer to appear and Dean wasted no time hitting the sigil, as Bobby threw the rings behind Lucifer and began chanting. Lucifer’s eyes went wide, before he pulled his blade with a snarl, “So this is the way it’s going to be brother?” 

Gabriel drew his blade as well, followed by Sam, just as Bobby finished his chant, and joined them and Dean arrived from his run across the field. Gabriel smiled sadly at his big brother, “This is the only way it can be big brother. I’m sorry,” Gabriel said as he took the first swing. Lucifer easily deflected it. The blows rained down from all sides, and he easily deflected them all. The hunters could certainly see why Gabriel didn’t want to face him in a fair fight. His skills were impressive. Even with all four of them they couldn’t land a blow, whereas Lucifer was landing quite a few. Gabriel, while nowhere near his brother’s league was pretty impressive himself, and managed to position himself to intercept any of the fatal blows. The same thing protecting Lucifer from death was protecting him as well after all, though all the hunters had a few glancing blows and were bleeding from multiple cuts, most of them shallow, but a few would need stitched up if Gabriel wasn’t able to heal them. 

Even though they couldn’t hit Lucifer, they were forcing him back. Lucifer had never had a need to learn the kind of flips that would put him behind them, having always had use of his wings in the past, so they had a definite advantage there. Before long Lucifer was balanced on the edge of the precipice. He sneered and grabbed Gabriel. “If I’m going then you’re coming with me little brother.” 

Sam froze in fear. He couldn’t lose Gabriel now. He just couldn’t. The other hunters saw the dilemma as well. They could make the final blow, but they would lose Gabriel too. “Just do it,” Gabriel ordered, but none of them moved. Gabriel tried to kick off and throw them backwards, but Lucifer just lifted him up so he couldn’t get the leverage. “Sammy please,” Gabriel pleaded. 

“Gabriel,” Sam said in a broken voice. “No.”

Before another move could be made there was a blur of speed and Mercury had Gabriel safely away as Kali and Baldr rained enough blows down on Lucifer to back him into the cage. As he fell the ground closed up behind him and Kali retrieved the rings and handed them to Gabriel. “I thought you might need some help Gabriel. You could have just asked.”

Gabriel looked at her shocked, “How long have you known?”

“Since Elysian Fields. No true god could have held off Lucifer long enough for us to escape. Thank you for that,” Baldr said shaking Gabriel’s hand. 

“We’re even now,” Gabriel said with a smile. 

“Damn right we’re even,” Mercury chimed in. 

“Oh quit your whining Mercury. You didn’t even have to fight,” Kali said pretending to be annoyed. It wasn’t ending the world, but she got to live up to her title as the destroyer at least. She was pretty satisfied. 

“Oh and Gabriel?” Baldr said leaning close to whisper in Gabriel’s ear. “If you hadn’t been such a little bitch back at the hotel I could have told you that he loves you too.” All the gods promptly disappeared after that. 

Sam finally had the strength to move again and he threw his arms around Gabriel. “Don’t you ever do that to me again.” 

“I promise Sammy. Never again,” Gabriel said happily nestled in his hunters arms. “But can you let me go for one second?” Sam did so and Gabriel went over and scratched out the nearest warding sigil breaking the chain and then healed Dean and Bobby on his way back to Sam who once again grabbed him and held on for dear life as Gabriel just chuckled and healed him too. 

He nodded to the other hunters as he whisked Sam and himself away. He had intended to have this conversation somewhere else, but after what Baldr said, he decided to take a chance and take Sam back to his house. 

As soon as Sam felt the shift in location he captured Gabriel’s mouth in a desperate kiss. “I love you Gabriel,” he murmured against the archangel’s mouth. 

Gabriel just clutched the hunter tighter, and kissed him deeply, before pulling back enough to whisper, “I love you too Sammy. Always.” 

That night neither of them even tried to delude themselves that it was just sex. They made love slow and meaningful, using their actions to say what words alone could never do. Sam drifted off to sleep while lazily kissing his lover, and Gabriel stayed with him all night. 

Sam smiled seeing Gabriel still in the bed with him when he woke, and he drew the archangel into a kiss. He never could have imagined being this happy. When Sam got up to use the bathroom, Gabriel went downstairs to snap up some breakfast. Sam came down the stairs and greeted Gabriel the way he should have last time, with a kiss as he sat down to eat his breakfast. 

“So I’m curious,” Sam began. “When did things change for you?” then a thought struck Sam and he stopped, “or did they change?

Gabriel thought for a moment. “I don’t know if they changed or not,” Gabriel said knowing what Sam was getting at, “but I didn’t realize it until Famine.” Gabriel returned the question to Sam.

“I’m not sure when they changed, but I realized it last time I was here. Sitting at this very table actually,” Sam said with a smile. 

Gabriel remembered the brooding silence that morning and cursed himself for not making more of an effort to figure out what the hunter was thinking. Once they were finished with breakfast, Gabriel turned to Sam. “Do you want to go back or…?”

Sam smiled. “Maybe we could hang out for a little while? Dean and Bobby like to sleep in. We should let them.”

Gabriel grinned. That was the response he was hoping for. He took Sam’s hand and pulled him into the living room, pushing him down on the couch and settling himself across Sam’s lap. Sam laughed and pulled him into a kiss. “So Sammy, I was thinking while you were asleep last night…” Gabriel seemed to hesitate. At Sam’s urging though he continued. “Well I could make you a door, use a blood spell so it will always lead to Dean and…” He didn’t really want to say any more. If Sam was open to the idea then he would put the pieces together. 

Sam gasped, “Gabe, are you asking me to move in with you?” Gabriel’s lips twitched in amusement at the nickname, but he just nodded. A smirk very reminiscent of his boyfriend lit Sam’s face. “Let’s make a deal…” he waited a moment until he was sure that Gabriel got the joke, before he said, “Tell me the story behind that golden egg in your room and you’ll never get rid of me.” 

Gabriel just started laughing. If there was one thing he could appreciate it was a good joke, but he had one thing to clarify, “Our room Sammy. Our room.”


End file.
